Talk:Red Dot Sight
"For some reason, the red dot sight appears in the level All Ghillied Up, even though it wasn't made 15 years ago." MacMillan says something about "ten years later" during All Ghillied Up, pegging it at around 1996. I assume red dot sights were around already back then. Not removing it yet, I don't know about the TASCO sight specifically, but it might be worth revising by someone more knowledgeable. 20:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :AFAIK, reflex sights were in use as far back as the 1960s. I have a book showing XM16E1 rifle prototypes with flat top receivers sporting one. Ghost Leader 08:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::There is so much damn redunancy on this entire wiki and this article is no exception. The main article about the RDS in MW2 says that the F2000 and TAR-21 have unique MARS sights, and that the F2000's sight works even when there is an EMP. Then the trivia says the same thing on two seperate sentences. I took out the trivia parts. I could go all day all round this wiki doing this xD TheFedExPope 07:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) More than one RDS model in BO? Anyone else noticed that there appears that there are 2 different Red Dots? (Not talking about the Reflex Sight)Sniperspade 21:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) sniperspade The NATO one is supposed to be an ELBIT Falcon, while the Soviet one resembles the Kobra. Bal Mungram (talk) 04:15, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I dont wanna be hit with rocks by this... But wouldnt that be cool if you could change the colors of the RDS? The name would have to be changed to like "Laser sight" or something though. ----Slowrider7 It'd be kind of pointless, but I guess it could be fun...maybe... (and also, I think "dot sight" would be a more accurate name) 18:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Probably more like, 'Reflex Sight' that's what they are really. A 'true' red dot sight is more like the M68 Aimpoint I think. TheFedExPope 03:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Shotguns Does the Red Dot Sight effect range with shotguns, like the Holographic Sight, or is it just dead-weight?Pup42512n 00:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n :It's just better than the ironsight. then again. who uses ads with shotguns? TNT LotLP 09:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know that, I'm just asking if it effects the actual shotgun range like the holographic sight is said to. It would make sense, ya know?Pup42512n 12:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n :Sense? the range of a weapon is not increased by it's scope, it makes no sense. I haven't seen a difference yet. I've used it rds and FMJ, and so far, the range is the same, the range is lower with a grip for some reason though. then again, the "kill range" is heightened but the overall range is lowered, so actually, it's pretty much the same. TNT LotLP 15:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) reduction in recoil for MW2 guns? So I don't know if it's only true for RDS, or for Holo, or for the MARS sight, but when I was using the TAR with the RDS it appeared that it had much less recoil than what I normally used it with (the silencer). Maybe it was just psychological, can someone confirm? Brainwasher5 01:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Its probably psychological. My friend will completly destroy with FMJ on any gun, but not a silencer/HBS/ anything else. Slowrider7 01:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Fosho man, it's psycho. I've never seen an actual recoil reduction on any gun with the red dot sight ever. Only effects I've ever seen are negative. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Mars Site EMP This article says the mars site is unaffected by EMPs, but the mars site article says it is. Which is correct? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 00:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The MARS sight on the Tar-21 is affected by EMP's. The sight on the F2000 is NOT. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RDS not in line with iron sights On guns such as the RPD and the AK-47 (Guns where the rear iron sight isn't removed when a sight is added on) the sight is not in line with the iron sights. This is inaccurate. A user of a sighted weapon would line up the dot with the iron sight "post". Furthermore, the games inaccurately remove rear iron sights on the M4A1 Carbine, M16A4, TAR-21, etc, which would give users of the gun no way of correctly aiming with the sights on. Should this be added to the artice? 17:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No. Since this is information one would only care about in real life, and the codwiki has a policy against that. besides, it's a game. they don't have to be realistic. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Actual Red dot? I'm wondering what are the ACTUAL Red dots that are in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. Well, the only one i know so far is the MARS Sight used by the TAR-21. Please tell me. Thanks. :The F2000's Red Dot Sight is what it looks like in real life, but the aiming reticule is wrong and it does not give any zoom, like it does IRL. The CoD4 red dot sight exists in real life, like you can see here. MW2's RDS also exists IRL, as you can see here. I'm pretty sure they are what the in-game RDSs are based on. 10:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :OK, Thanks. :CoD4 singleplayer (tube): Tasco ProPoint 1x42 mm. :CoD4 single/multiplayer: Sightmark Sure Shot 1x33 mm. :MW2 single/multiplayer: looks like an enlarged Burris FastFire II 1x21 mm. :MW2 F2000: unnamed FN 1.6x? optical sight. In game sight is incorrectly shown as red dot/reflex. :MW2 TAR-21: ITL MARS 1x25 mm. : 12:49, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Not red Shoulde we change the name because in back ops it isn't just red.Darth smeg02 22:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope, by default in singleplayer it is still red. Wiki-waffle 16:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Red Dot Sight Versus Holographic Sight It seems like the Holographic Sight is superior to the RDS in pretty much every respect. So why is the RDS even in the game at all? The only time people seem to use it is when they are trying to unlock the Holographic Sight, and once they do then they never use RDS again.... its like an inferior low end version of the Holographic sight. So my question is why the hell would anyone use the RDS over the HS? Is there ANY thing at all where the RDS is better at than its counterpart? 16:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The smaller reticule could be better for long range engagements. RC95 well i like that the RDS is a smaller attachment to the gun. The holographic is like a big vox on top of the gun. Usyflad10 23:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Kobra sight Just in case anyone was wondering, the RDS in BO is a Kobra. 23:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Lens color? (Black Ops) uhh... just a question, the lens color refers to the glass of the RDS right? Not the reticle I suppose? Wiki-waffle 16:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Where did you see that term used? 16:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : :um this was in the hour long video Xandeta 03:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :The best thing to do is just leave the lens color clear (in my opinion). The only reason to change it is for aesthetics and if you want to impress people who happen to be looking at your killcam. But clear offers the best visibility and I would think therefore you would have the best odds of success using that. 06:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : RDS versus Reflex What I would like to know is if there is any sort of difference between these two in terms of ADS speed or level of zoom or anything like that. Does one zoom more or less than the other? Does one go into ADS quicker? Even if the difference is only a fraction of a second, that could be enough to make a difference in some cases. And while we're on this topic, how do either of those two sights compare to the default iron sights? Obviously the RDS or Reflex is superior in terms of being open and having greater pinpoint precision, but does it go beyond that? Is the zoom or ADS speed improve with one of these sights over the iron sights? Thanks. 06:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I commented in a YT video and asked that why do so many people use Reflex when RDS is obviously clearer,much like HGS vs. RDS. Someone replied to me that Reflex helps you aim at people because when going ADS it will turn your view to the nearest enemy in vision. IDK if thats present on the PC(as mouse aiming doesnt really need aim assist) or if thats true at all, but i personally find the Reflex easier to use,and more appealing to me rather than the RDS.Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 12:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::On PC there's no any aim assist at all. >SiPlus -talk _ 18:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :The two sights are both exactly the same stats-wise. YuriKaslov 12:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :They can't be the same. There is no reason why the developer would take the time to add in two different types of sights which are the same, so there must be some differences. 17:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Even Vahn came on Machinima once and said, specifically, referencing wings of redemption, that the two sights are EXACTLY the same except for appearence. Yüri Kaslov 18:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Only CoD4 RDS in MW3? I'm starting to think that only the CoD4 red dot sight is available in Modern Warfare 3. At first, we saw that the MP5 in Hunter Killer with a MW2 style red dot, but that was long ago. Now, I only see CoD4 style red dot sights. Could this now be the only type? -ZombieKid1234567 But the MW2 variant was seen on the M16A4 in a surival gameplay, and also in the singleplayer trailer on the L86 LSW! I really hope you can have both, because cod4 RDS sucks RC95 15:35, October 12, 2011 (UTC) However, could it be a survial/SP attachment? -ZombieKid1234567 Probably it is as you say... not that i plan to use the RDS much in multi, i prefer ironsights. RC95 18:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Types of sights? In singleplayer there are two types of Red Dot. There is the scope type, present only on the G36C and the standard M4A1. There is also the reflex type, present on silenced weapons such as the M4A1 SOPMOD, the P90-SD, and the one used when online. Removed the above to talk because its kind of baloney. There is no such thing as a "scope" red dot sight, and all red dot sights are reflex sights by definition. There are "tubed" reflex or "red dot" sights (in a tube), and there are "open" reflex or "red dot" sights (just the glass mirror sticking up). I think its just the common spoof nomenclature cropping up of people thinking "open" sights are "reflex" (for fast reflex shots) or "red dot" (in that they don't have tubes).......and closed tube sights are "scopes", or "Reflex Sights"...i.e. a different type...... all of that is wrong. Reflex sights are so called because they reflect the focused image of a reticle at you using a curved mirror.... and in a "Red Dot" that reticle is simply a red LED. REX SANDY 15:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC)